Cuentos para dormir del tío Emmett
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Es tarde y el pequeño Anthony y la pequeña Renesmee quieren que sus tíos Em y Rose les cuenten como sus padres se conocieron antes de dormir.-¡Entonces, Ed se puso caliente y….!- -¡Em!-


**Summary:** Es tarde y el pequeño Anthony y la pequeña Renesmee quieren que sus tíos Em y Rose les cuenten como sus padres se conocieron antes de dormir.-¡Entonces, Ed se puso caliente y….!- -¡Em!-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

¡Digan **NO** al plagio!

* * *

**Cuentos para dormir del tío Emmett**

-Bueno, eso es todo. Anthony y Renesmee se tienen que ir a la cama a las ocho máximo a las nueve, los números de emergencia están pegados en el refrigerador y...-

-Ya, ya, ya. Sabemos dónde está todo Edward, tenemos los teléfonos de ambos y sabemos que hacer en caso de emergencias. Tennos algo de fe hermano, cuidaremos bien de tus hijos- dije interrumpiendo a Edward.

Bella sonrió y miró a Rosalie con cara de 'cuida de todos'.

Bah. Yo podía ser igual de responsable que mi Rose.

-Está bien, solo espero que al regresar mi casa siga en pie y mis hijos no estén corrompidos- rodé mis ojos.

-Sí, lo que sea. Váyanse ya.- dije.

-Tranquilos chicos, todo estará bien, prometo cuidar de todos. Éste muchachote se portará bien- Rosalie le dio unos golpecitos a mi espalda y les sonrió a mi hermano y cuñada.

-Sí, Rosalie lo promete. Ahora vayan y pasen su noche especial sin ninguna preocupación, incluso pueden hacer más de esos hermosos sobrinos que amo- subí y bajé mis cejas sugestivamente.

Bella se sonrojó y Edward rodó los ojos.

-Bien, adiós- Edward tomó a Bella de la cintura y la dirigió hacia su auto.

Ellos ya se habían despedido de Renesmee y de Anthony, así que ahora estábamos solos. Rose cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina donde se encontraban mis sobrinitos cenando.

La seguí mientras veía el contoneo de sus caderas al caminar. Mi Rosalie era muy sexy, y no lo decía solamente porque fuera mi esposa, ella realmente era caliente.

Definitivamente era un chico con suerte.

Entramos a la cocina y nos encontramos con los enanos cenando cereal. Rosalie hizo una cara de asco cuando vio los Froot Loops, yo solo reí. Ella tenía una fobia con el pájaro ese.

-¿Mami y papi ya se fuelon?- preguntó Anthony. Él era todo un bebé, tenía tan solo cuatro años. Los había cumplido el mes pasado.

-Sí, Tony- le respondió mi Rose mientras le limpiaba los bigotes de leche con una toallita húmeda.

-¿Nos dolmilemos templano?- preguntó Renesmee mirándonos con ojos brillantes.

-Síp- respondí mientras buscaba un tazón y una cuchara.

Renesmee era tan solo un año mayor que su hermano, ambos eran una cosa adorable. Divertidos y juguetones, si fueran peludos serian como tener una mascota.

-¿No podemos dolmilnos un poquito más talde?- preguntó el pequeño Tony con ojos de cachorro.

Me reí. Eran de lo más adorables.

-Nop- respondí.

Me serví cereal y luego leche hasta el tope. Rosalie miró mi plato y luego el cartón de leche vacío, suspiré, ella se molestaría.

-Saca más leche de la despensa y ponla a enfriar. Edward se molestara si llega y ve que no hay leche fría en su refrigerador- ordenó con voz suave. Enseguida supe que esto se debía a la presencia de los niños, sino, ella ya me hubiera golpeado el trasero.

-Sí, Rose-

Busqué más leche y luego la guardé en el refri.

-Tía, es templano, ¿podemos vel una película?- Renesmee pidió.

-Claro preciosa.

Dos horas después los enanos cayeron dormidos después de haberse visto la película de El Rey León.

Yo los había dejado en su habitación, la cual compartían, y Rose los había cambiado por una pijama. Ahora mi Rose y yo estábamos en el gran y cómodo sillón de mi hermanito en una caliente sesión de besos.

Envolví la pequeña cintura de mi esposa con mis brazos y tomé su duro trasero entre mis manos, amasándolo con excitación.

Ella río encantada y jaló mi cabello. Aleje nuestras bocas por falta de oxígeno y comencé a besar su cuello.

-Dime, Emmett- pidió entre gemidos. -¿Por qué no tenemos bebés?-

-Por...-

-Tío Em, ¿nos leelías un cuento antes de dolmil?-

-Oh, por eso- respondí con acidez.

Rosalie río y se separó de mí. Gruñí en desacuerdo, pero ella solo me ignoró. Arregló su ropa y su cabello y tomó en brazos a Mesme, como la había apodado Tony.

-Claro cariño- ella me miró-Emmett, toma a Tony-

Suspiré. Esto ya no me estaba gustando, se suponía que los niños se dormían y listo, trabajo terminado. Bah. Ya decía yo que esto no podía ser tan fácil.

Tomé en brazos a mi sobrinito y éste apoyó su cabecita en mi hombro de forma adormilada. Se veía cansado, me pregunté porque no se dormía de una vez. Pero basto con echarle un vistazo a Renesmee para darme cuenta que él solo estaba aquí por su hermana, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada al verlo medio dormido en mi hombro. Me reí. Estos niños de hoy.

Subimos a la habitación de los pequeños y nos acomodamos los cuatro en la cama de Mesme, la cual era la más grande.

-Bien, ¿Qué cuento quieren que les contemos?- preguntó Rose.

Renesmee se lo pensó. Luego golpeó el hombro de Tony y le susurró su idea. El pequeño niño asintió entusiasmado y el sueño desapareció rápidamente de su rostro.

Jum. Estos niños eran de lo más raros, esa era la razón por la que Rosalie y yo teníamos un perrito, estos eran más predecibles que un bebé.

-Quelemos que nos cuenten como se conocielon nuestlos padles- pidió Renesmee entusiasmada.

Anthony asintió con entusiasmo.

-Está bien. Les contaremos como se conocieron sus papis... Luego ustedes se duermen, ¿Hecho?- negocie.

-Hecho- Mesme asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en las almohadas lilas con Tony a su lado.

-Bueno- comenzó mi Rose. -Sus padres se conocieron en el Instituto, él era uno de los chicos más guapos y más populares...-

-Pero ni tanto, Su tío Em era mucho mejor- dije.

Tony río, Mesme y Rose me miraron mal.

-Lo que sea. Edward era muy popular, todas las chicas querían estar con él, pero Edward no les prestaba atención a ningunas...-

-Aja, todas ellas eran unas zorras- agregué.

-¡Emmett!- me gritó Rose molesta.

-¿Qué es sel una zola?- preguntó Renesmee.

-No es nada, cariño. Olvida lo que el tonto de tu tío Em dijo- mi Rose me fulminó con la mirada.

Suspiré. Estaba seguro de que estaría castigado.

-¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó Tony.

-Bueno, un día, mamá llegó al pequeño pueblito de Forks- Rosalie peino los cabellos de Nessie y continuó. -Su papi quedo completamente enamorado de su madre en cuanto la vio-.

-¿Así como en los cuentos?- preguntó Nessie emocionada.

-Sí. Pero las cosas no fueron tan fáciles- Rose negó con la cabeza y beso la frentecita de Anthony. -Su papi tenía una novia mala y horrible-.

-¿Papi nos tenía otla mami?- preguntó Tony asustado. Renesmee también parecía alterada.

-Hum, creo que no debimos decirles esa parte- le susurré a Rose.

-No, no debimos- dijo mientras veía los ojos de mis sobrinos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Tranquis, yo lo arreglo- le dije. Luego me dirigí a mis sobrinitos. -Por supuesto que no- exclamé. -Edward solo era un tonto caliente en ese momento. Su papi siempre amo a su mami y nada más a ella- les aseguré.

Los niños parecían más tranquilos.

-Sí... Ok, su papi no conocía a su mami, incluso pasaron varias semanas sin que ellos se conocieran- Rose besó la cabeza de Nessie. -Hasta que un día, Edward vio a Bella y desde entonces no pudo dejar de pensar en ella-.

-En ella y en otras partes de su cuerpo- me reí y recordé cuando éramos adolecentes y Edward se la pasaba mirando el trasero se Bella.

-Emmett, basta- gruñó Rose. Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y vivielon felices pala siemple?- preguntó Renesmee.

-Seh, vivieron felices y calientes para siempre- reí.

Rose me fulminó con la mirada mientras que los pequeños me miraban con curiosidad.

Esperé que no preguntaran nada más, yo tenía una cita sexy con el sofá y Rose.

-Ok, que bueno que les gustó la historia, ahora váyanse a dormir y...-

-¿Y cómo nacimos nosotlos?- fue la pregunta de Renesmee.

Ay, mierda.

Rose ma miró con advertencia y luego, dulcificando la mirada se dirigió a los enanos.

-Bueno, después de que tus papis se enamoraron, papá le pidió a mamá que se casara con él y ella acepto.-

-Si, su padre estaba ansioso por casarse con su madre- agregué.

-Luego vino la Luna de miel.- dije, mis tiernos e inocentes sobrinitos me miraron con curiosidad. - Ahí fue donde te crearon Ness- le dije en tono confidencial.

Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones, relucientes de curiosidad.

-¿Cómo?-

Mi Rosalie parecía alarmada, pero mi boca ya se había abierto.

-Bueno, tu papi llevo a tu mami a un lugar súper especial...-

-Se dijeron que se amaba y fin- Rosalie interrumpió. Ahora fui yo el que la miró mal.

-¡Entonces, Ed se puso caliente y...!-

-¡Em!-

Paré.

La cara de Rosalie estaba roja por el enojo y yo ya no tenía un mañana.

Oh-oh.

.

.

.

-Bueno, hoy llegan sus papis, así que sean niños buenos y no dejen mal a su tío Emmett, ¿Ok?-

Tony rió.

-Les daré chocolate-

Ambos asintieron y metí unos trocitos de Hershey's en sus tazones de cereal.

Escuché el carro del hermano estacionarse fuera de la casa.

Rosalie entró a la cocina y limpió a mis sobrinitos.

Escuchamos la puerta principal siendo abierta y luego pasos hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

Un Edward con una sonrisota de "acabo de coger duro" en la cara entró con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, quien tenía la misma sonrisa.

Ellos abrazaron y besaron a sus hijos entusiasmados.

Se habían ido todo el fin de semana. Los niños se veían de lo más entusiasmados.

Sonreí. Todo había ido bien al final. Rosalie y yo habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión acerca de lo que había pasado la noche del viernes, pero al final ella solo me había dejado sin sexo por el resto del fin de semana.

También acordamos con los niños que ellos no podían decir nada de lo que les contamos. Habían estado de acuerdo... A cambio de dulces y otra historia.

Menos mal.

-Me alegro de estar de nuevo con mi familia- dijo Edward, luego tomó a Bella y la besó con fuerza.

Mis pequeños sobrinitos comenzaron a reírse y luego Renesmee gritó:

-¡Tío, Em, papi está caliente!-

Oh, mierda...

* * *

**¿Review?**


End file.
